Sorry, I didn't know
by doingitforme
Summary: James is confused. Teddy is in denial. But fate has a way of working things out,right?  James/Teddy Slash Don't like.Don't read
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story so please be kind. However constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Also if anyone would like to BETA this story I would be very grateful. I'm not sure how long I plan on making this story yet but it will probably be at least 20 chapters. Thank you so much for reading.

Disclaimer: I could never be the wonderful JK Rowling. All of the characters in this chapter are hers. Only the plot is mine.

I side-along apparated with my grandmother onto the front step of the Potters house stumbling slightly as I landed. I kissed grandma's cheek and watched her disappear before raising a tanned hand and knocking on the black door. Aunt Ginny was the one to greet me. "Teddy!" she beamed happy to see me after my two week holiday. "I'm just finishing dinner, go on through to the lounge. The kids can't wait to see you again." She enclosed me in a suffocating hug before scurrying back to the kitchen mumbling something about food burning and me being far too thin.

I found the rest of the potters (excluding James) in the living room; which was rather predictably decorated in reds and golds. 7 year old Lily ran up to me as soon as I opened the heavy oak door. "Teddy!" she squealed, a perfect impersonation of her mother. Picking her up, I tucked a lock of her deep red hair behind her tiny freckled ear and whispered into it. "Hey Lils, I have a present for you but you can't tell Al okay?" Lily nodded vigorously "I promise." Slipping my hand into my pocket I pulled out a golden coin and placed it in Lily's hand. "Spend it wisely" I told her "Thanks Teddy, I will. Promise." She whispered back. I placed Lily back on the floor, smirking as she ran to her room to hide her money. We went through the same routine every time I visited. Little did she know Albus and James would receive larger sums of money under there pillows later

"Hey Al" I called across the room to my youngest god brother, but received no response from the small boy who frowned with concentration as he chopped ingredients ready to be put in the small cauldron, that I had brought him for Christmas along with ' A beginners guide to potions.' Harry glanced up from the daily prophet and chuckled. "Try again later Ted" he joked. His expression changed to a thoughtful look as if considering something. "Can you go and check on James though please? He's been miserable for a few weeks now. I've tried to find out what's wrong but he won't spill. You're his favourite though, maybe he'll tell you?" he asked sounding slightly desperate. Nodding I wandered outside puzzled as to what could be bothering James so much.

I found James sitting by the edge of the small stream that ran through the potter's garden. The ordinarily cheerful confident boy appeared quiet and withdrawn. I announced my presence by clearing my throat causing James to jump slightly. He turned around and smiled up at me. "Hi Ted, I didn't know you were here, dad said you weren't coming until three." Laughing I sat down beside James. "Jamie, it's half four" I grinned. James blushed and threw the stone he'd been messing around with into the stream watching the ripples expand and disappear before mumbling "Oh, I didn't realise I'd been out here so long." I sighed. I was worried about James. He was my best friend despite the four year age gap between us and I hated that he wasn't telling me something. There was an uncomfortable silence whilst I tried to figure out the best way to approach asking James about what was wrong. Deciding to just get it over with I asked bluntly "What's wrong Jamie?" James shrugged, not prepared to tell me about whatever it was that was upsetting him. "Nothing" he responded unconvincingly clearly hoping that I would leave him alone. However I was not going to give up quite as easily as he would like. "There is. I can tell. You can't lie to me Jamie. Come on kiddo. You know it'll stay between you and me. I won't even tell Uncle Harry. What is it?" I pressed.

James stood up and started to walk back towards the house. He stopped and turned around "You wouldn't understand." He tried to put on a brave face but I saw his glazed eyes. I didn't like upsetting him but I couldn't help if I didn't know what was bothering him. Jumping up from my seated position I jogged over to James and put a hand on his shoulder, silently comforting him. "Is it a girl? Do you not like Hogwarts? Is someone bullying you? Because if they are you should tell some…" "I'M GAY OKAY! I'M BEING BULLIED, I'M NOT HOMESICK! I'M GAY" James shouted interrupting my interrogation. His voice trailed off at the end as he began to cry. I pulled him into my chest and hugged him until the sobs died off. James pulled away embarrassed, his eyes and cheeks red."Oh Jamie bear" James blushed at the use of his childhood nickname. "Is that all?" I enquired.

"I thought you'd hate me or something. Or you wouldn't want me to be in the room whilst you changed in case I stared or something? I don't know. It was stupid I guess." He tried to explain his feelings to me. I nodded, already understanding what James couldn't express in words. "You know I'll always love you. No matter what Jamie. This does not change a thing." I told James very seriously. He had to know how important he was to me. "…and you can stare all you like but I have to tell you I am 100% straight. I wouldn't want you to be disappointed." I smirked punching him lightly in the shoulder to lighten the atmosphere. "Come on, Uncle Harry will be getting worried and Aunt Ginny might have a fit if we're late for dinner" I said putting his arm around James who sniffled and whispered "You won't tell dad will you?" I ruffled his already messy black hair and replied "Of course not kiddo, this is just between you and me, yeah."

Please Review. They make me happy :) I will update every wednesday and Saturday xx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Here's the second update for you. I hope it's okay. It's a bit slow at the moment but it will speed up. I promise.

Me and James walked into the house laughing about the mischief he, Louis and Michael Wood had got up to during their first year at Hogwarts. Uncle Harry looked up at me inquisitively, but I just smiled gently letting him know that I was not going to reveal the contents of my conversation with James. It was enough for him to know that James was smiling again. Just as I sat back in one of the plush armchairs in front of the fire, Lily skipped into the living room and announced that dinner was ready before skipping back out. "But Dad, I haven't finished my potion and I says here I need to do it all at once or it won't work" Albus protested. Uncle Harry waved his wand and patted Al's head "It'll be fine now Al, come on before your mother complains.

Dinner was a fairly modest affair: Lamb, mashed potatoes and carrots with pumpkin tart for desert. This just happens to be my favourite. Me and James were clearing table after desert when I heard the familiar sound of James's owl tapping on the window. Being closest to the window I went to let Kasper in. "Hey, buddy what you got there" I asked taking envelopes of his leg. Turning them over I instantly recognised the Hogwarts seal. Walking into the living room where everyone had retired to after dinner I waved the letters in the "Hogwarts letters have arrived Jamie" before throwing it to him.

I ripped open my letter and started to read it ignoring the clatter of something falling on the floor.

_Dear Mr Teddy Lupin,_

_Welcome back to Hogwarts, we hope that you are enjoying your holiday. This year will be your seventh and final year at Hogwarts and as you will already know you will take your NEWT exams. Study hard and good luck._

_Your list of necessary supplies is attached._

_We are very pleased to inform you that after much consideration you have been selected to be head boy. We hope you accept the responsibilities that come with this role and know that you will fulfil the role to the best of your ability. Enclosed in the envelope is your Head Boy badge._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

I bent down and picked up what I know knew was my Head Boy badge. I clutched the letter in one hand and the badge in the other. "What is it Teddy" Aunt Ginny enquired. I didn't answer. I was too shocked. I couldn't believe I'd been offered the head boy position; I had convinced myself that Theo Thomas was going to get it. "Wait, is that what I think it is. Is it a head boy badge?" Uncle Harry asked catching on to the situation. Aunt Ginny gasped. "Oh Teddy, I'm so proud. Of course, I'm not surprised" she gushed. She really did seem proud and it's moments like this that I realised that Aunt Ginny felt the same kind of love for me that she did for James, Albus and Lily. Uncle Harry rose from his chair and hugged me. "Your parents would have been so proud kiddo" he said quietly. I glanced at the photo of my parents on the mantle; they looked so happy. I felt a tug on the bottom of my shirt and looked down to see Lily's smiling face. "Well done Teddy, I knew you could do it". Her words were followed by Al's distracted "Yeah well done Ted."

James brandished his letter in the air "I hate to ruin this moment but I have news to." Uncle Harry laughed "Sorry James, what is it?" James thrust his letter into Aunt Ginny's hand grinning madly. She skimmed the letter quickly before announcing proudly "James made the quidditch team, he's the new seeker!"

"Well I think this calls for a trip to Diagon Alley, James can get a new broom and Teddy will need some new robes to pin that badge onto .We'll go into tomorrow " Uncle Harry said beaming. Aunt Ginny nodded confirming the plan. Out of the corner of my eye I saw James bouncing on his feet eager to run off to his room so he could write to Louis and Michael. "Okay, James you can go now" Uncle Harry said putting James out of his misery.

James ran off to his room. Following him, I called "James wait!" He stopped in his tracks, stumbling slightly at his sudden halt. We stood outside his door. "I'm really proud of you Jamie" I told him quietly. He looked at me curiously as if sensing there was something else I had to say to him. Truthfully I did, I just wasn't quite sure what it was so I settled with "Really proud Jamie, I know you'll be a great seeker" James hugged me and replied "And you'll be an amazing head boy, I'll miss you when you aren't at Hogwarts with me anymore Teddy." I smiled sadly, realising that after this year I wouldn't be with my best friend 24/7. "You best go and write to Louis and Michael." I said softly pulling out of the hug and walking back to the living room before hear James whispered " I wish you knew I loved you."

Thank you so much for reading, please review they make me happy xx


End file.
